Let me introduce you to Hell
by african sky
Summary: What if when you woke up your parents were zombies. What if when you woke up you had to fight for you life. 14 strangers have to answer these questions and more. Are you brave enough to find the answers? AU.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: i do not own glee or any of its characters.**_

_**Hey this is just a plot bunny that came into my head it's going to be ooc for the most part but I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to my friends without you guys I wouldn't be able to do what i do so thanks a whole heap this is for you.**_

Prologue

I can't remember what I was dreaming about the night that this all happened, but I do remember waking up completely freaked out, I do remember checking the clock and wondering why my dads weren't up it was seven forty-five, but most importantly I remember walking into my dads room I remember the smell it was the smell of death. I remember my dad leaning over the body of my daddy and biting. After that it's a blank until I was in my car and driving towards McKinley high school but that's the next chapter.

I should probably explain what was going on I can pretty much sum it up in one word **zombies. **I know what you're thinking I'm insane right? Wrong, I thought my dads were insane too (yeah that's right dads as in plural) you see they spent half my life if not more training me how to survive I was homeschooled and I learnt all the usual stuff maths, English, apocalypse survival 101 you know normal things any kid should know. Zombies are everywhere now and I don't know if anyone will ever get the chance to read this book but if there is someone out there reading this right now if this ever happens again learn from our mistakes, listen to what we did right and if you get bitten try and stay away from your friends work something out tell them what you want to do remember you only have 39 hours before that bite takes everything away from you.

Good luck, be safe, and listen.

_**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love.**_


	2. The Journey

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**_

_**Hey I had an awesome response to the last chapter story alert wise thanks so much for reading guys. Again this is dedicated to all my friends. Oh and before I forget a big thank you to bonesluver my first reviewer. Just a reminder that the characters will be a little ooc.**_

I should probably explain something. Before this all happened none of us had spoken to each other. You see, we all went to different schools and the ones that did go together were in completely different social circles, but on with the story...

I was driving to McKinley when they started to show themselves. It looks like the zombies have no preference when it comes to gender or age. Luckily one of the joys of my daddy homeschooling me was that I knew none of them so it was easier to just run them over if I just keep whispering that this was the right thing to do and that they were just the shell of the human they used to be and they had minimal brain power.

I picked up five people on my way to McKinley. Quinn was the first she had been sitting on the curb crying she had just seen her parents being mauled she was one of the lucky ones. They wouldn't come back. She wouldn't have to see them be killed twice. Kurt had been running for his life clutching a duffle bag - we pulled him into the truck pretty quickly. We don't know what happened to Kurt's dad. He had gone to work. We're hoping for the best. His mom died before any of this had happened - we never bring her up.

We saw Tina lugging a bag up a hill. When she was in the car she explained she was going the same way that we were. Her parents had attacked her and she's reminded of that every time she looks in the mirror (no she wasn't bitten, she had gotten scratched by one of her moms nails). Mercedes had been putting up one hell of a fight using a baseball bat so needless to say she, her bag and her bat got in the truck. She doesn't talk about what happened to her parents and we know enough not to pry. Artie had been getting the mail - he had no idea what was going on his parents had gone to work hours ago (they worked at the hospital). Just like with Kurt, we don't know if their okay. We waited for him to pack a bag and grab a lot of food.

It was an eventful ride to say the least. When we had finally arrived at McKinley High we found three other cars parked right in front of it.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**_


	3. The Meeting

_**Hey guys I have been getting some awesome reviews and I am going to make these chapters a lot longer.**_

_**Spiceangel- thanks a lot. Your review made me laugh. **_

_**Ly- thanks so much for the review and yeah this is going to be Puckleberry and just for you I will make it Fabrevans I don't like Finn and Quinn together either.**_

_**Elle baybee- thanks for the awesome review it was really sweet.**_

_**Xakemii- thanks a heap for the support I couldn't do this without you.**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_Chapter 3, The meeting _

When I saw those cars I remember not knowing to be relieved or worried of what might be waiting inside after all the sight of a zombie is not a pleasant one, you see it all come down to how they died if they're lucky they only have to deal with a couple infected bite marks that doesn't happen a lot. I've seen zombies with their intestines trailing out behind them and zombies with their thought torn out. So going into that school was not something I had been looking forward to.

After grabbing our bags we all walked towards the school Mercedes and me gripping onto baseball bats, Artie and Kurt wielding golf clubs and Quinn holding a metal pipe. It turned out we didn't need them you see we decided to go down to the basement as if there was an attack it would be easy to protect seeing as according to Quinn who went to McKinley there where only three entrances on by the cafeteria which would be useful for storing food (there was a lot left it had been meant for the students so there was more than enough to sustain us if the power stayed on.) there was another by the locker rooms also useful and then one by the art room not so useful. Nothing prepared us for what was going to meet us when we got down there though. This is what happened:

We decide to use the art room entrance it was the boy who was getting the mails idea _I really need to learn these people's names I can just imagine it living through the zombie apocalypse calling them mail boy, curb girl, batgirl, duffle boy and bag girl. _ "Well this is it." Curb girl whispers we aren't sure what was up with those cars outside and we don't want to alert any zombies we were here. The door opens with a very obvious creak duffle boy flinches at the sound of it and looks wildly around the halls, there's no groaning and sounds of footsteps so we start to make our decent into the basement, and the next thing we know there's was a barrel of a shot gun pointing towards my head.

"have any of you been bitten?" the woman in front of us said she was tall and was clad in a black track suit and had sun glasses perched on the top of her head "well don't just stand there answer the question!" she yelled at us, we all shook our heads no. "then get inside," she looked over her shoulder and yelled "William we've got ourselves another bunch of monkeys, and stop putting product in your hair the last thing we need is to have to deal with global warming as well as a zombie apocalypse." "let them in then Sue and I'm not even going to bother." Replied a voice behind the woman.

She stepped aside to let us in, the basement was a small square room that not too long ago must of been rather drab but now had some couches, surprisingly a flat screen TV, some gaming stations and a stack of games and DVDs, we all stared shocked at what we were seeing after all his was a zombie apocalypse you weren't supposed to have luxuries like those that's what daddy always said, a voice chimed in behind us "yeah we were surprised too couch Sylvester over there," he pointed to the woman in the tracksuit "went looting before she came here, I'm Sam by the way and that's Puck," he pointed towards a guy with a Mohawk currently lying on one of the couches "Mike," he points to another guy talking to Puck "and those two are Santana and Brittany" he gestures at two girls talking quietly to each other, " I'm Rachel." I reply. "Kurt," that was duffle boy "and that's Mercedes." He gestures towards batgirl they all had been chatting on the car ride her I had been too busy trying to hit as many zombies with my truck as possible to pay attention "I'm Quinn," it was curb girls turn to chime in " and that's Tina and Artie" she points towards mail boy and bag girl who are conversing quietly.

So that's how we all meet not in the most exciting of ways but that day was one of the best days of my life, little did we know at the time how much that meeting would matter in the future. I still remember the thought that ran through my head before we went to bed that night, _how many of us would survive?_

_**Hope you liked it, sorry it wasn't the most exciting of chapters but i had to introduce them all but i promise there will be way more action in the next chapter, maybe even some fighting of zombies but you'll have to wait and find out. Reviewers get cookies.**_


	4. The New Face?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**_

_**Lexiie- thanks so much for the review it was really appreciated.**_

_**Ly- yeah I love Puckleberry and the "comeback" episode was really sad in that aspect.**_

_**Bonesluver- thanks a lot I was just being weird with the names and yeah there will be a bit of action in this chapter but way more in the next hopefully. I was kind of concerned about writing Sue she's such a funny character and I wanted to do her justice **_

_**Hey guys it's me again I finished all my homework so now I'm writing. I'm going to try and get a chapter of decent size up once a week.**_

_Chapter four: The New Face?_

You probably remember me telling you that I was homeschooled a while ago well I just realised that I didn't explain my situation as well as I should have it all started like this:

Michel Stratfold was walking down the streets of London after graduating with a degree in human biological study and chemistry (this basically meant that he was studying how to prevent diseases like cancer) he had graduated at the top of his class and had a pick of the jobs he could have he was leaning towards a company that specialised in cancer research well that was before he met the man in the limousine. He was offered a job to make zombies to cause diseases instead of cure them, although there was a large sum of money involved he declined.

A few months later he was in America with a new name Leroy Michelson. A couple months after that he met Hiram Berry a privet in the US military. They after two or so years they got married and adopted a baby girl. They trained that girl to survive in apocalyptic conditions because thanks to the man in the limousine they knew want was about to happen.

So that's pretty much it in a brief way so I was trained to defend myself with a load of random things and survive with basically nothing my daddy Hiram used a lot of his military knowledge to teach me and dad well he made sure I was taught all the other subjects.

Anyway that's mostly explained I'll add bits and pieces about it every now and again. So back to the story Sue decided to split some of us into pairs so we could go and look for food and other necessities. I got paired with Puck, and we were in charge of looking for clothes so that basically meant we had to go to everyone's houses and loot their rooms it was pretty straightforward though when it comes to Noah Puckerman I have now found that nothing ever is.

We had been at the second last house (Quinn's if anyone's interested) when the smell hit us. We had walked outside and then it hit us like a brick wall riding on a train and flying on an aeroplane, if it hadn't of been for the fact that I hadn't eaten anything that day I would have thrown up. It was the smell of blood and flesh that had started to go rotten. The footsteps started a while after we first smelt it we were frozen in fear. I didn't act until the footsteps got louder and closer. Their footsteps don't sound like ours that is one of the main telling points you see our footsteps have an easy to hear rhythm while theirs have a hollow disjointed sound; it's a sound that chills you to the bone. I was finally jolted back to reality when I saw the first one I felt Puck stiffen beside me as I gripped my baseball bat. The zombie headed my way I swung down on its head and its skull cracked revealing what was left of its brain a sticky black goo, that had been the second time id almost thrown up. Puck was finally jolted out of his stupor when a zombie that I hadn't noticed sneaked up behind me while I was wrestling over my baseball bat Puck hit a home run with that sucker. The one I had been wrestling with had gotten my bat and was about to swing at a distracted puck when I grabbed it from behind, what I had to do next still repeats its self in my nightmares. I twisted the zombies head and with a sickening crunch it fell limp into my arms. The rest of that fight is a blur of blood and black goo. Something important happened after that fight though.

A tall looming figure appeared out of the shadows and introduced himself as _Finn Hudson quarterback_ I remember having a heated conversation with Noah about it we really didn't need another person especially someone who still thought it was important that he had been quarterback but Noah one on the augment that he looked strong and could help with some of the heavier lifting. It was the first time I noticed that Noah had hazel eyes. 

_**Hoped you liked it and enjoyed the little bit of fighting that I put in there don't worry there will be more it is a zombie fic after all. In the next chapter how will the glee kids and more importantly Sue react to the new kid. Review and get an autographed Rachel baseball bat used in actual combat.**_


	5. The Tainted Normality

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**_

_**Hey people of the earth and beyond. Sorry this is another shortish chapter but believe it or not i have a life, well a life revolving around homework but it's still a life I'll try get more and hopefully longer out soon.**_

_**Ly- thanks so much for the review and don't worry I don't like Finn either so stuff will happen but what? I can't tell you.**_

_**Lexiie- your review was so sweet thanks so much for it.**_

_**An- well here you go I updated hope you like it.**_

_**Autographed baseball bats for all!**_

_**This chapter is for Kim in hopes that she'll find the words that she's looking for and find her illumination where ever it may be. **_

_Chapter 5: The Tainted Normality _

We had two more houses to go get stuff from. It was only meant to be one but we now thanks to Puck had _Finn Hudson quarterback _to look after too. The guy was a definite male version of Brittany (who had spent the three hours last night telling me why dolphins last night) difference I like Brittany. We stopped at his house first. Puck told me to wait outside to make sure we didn't get stuck in a swarm again and I thought I'd let him take the reins on this one. Collecting from Finns house went without a hitch. It was my turn and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to take what might be awaiting me in there. It's going to be easier for me write this as it happened:

I place my hand on the door handle and take a breath in what if my dads are in their what if their broken mangled carcasses are still lying in their bed? What if their gone what if they're not there? The thought of my dads as zombies sent a shiver down my spine. I opened the door. The walls were the same as they were the day before this all happened lined with the happy faces of me and my fathers on different holidays. The thought of the normality that these photos showed made a stab of longing run through me like a knife. I ignored the door at the end of the hallway and went into what used to be my room. There were only a few things that I forgot to grab in my haste to get out of the house the majority of them sentimental.

I put a photo of me and my dads in Europe in my bag when Puck walked in. "I'm done with the kitchen and Finn found a couple of guns in the garage so we loaded them up and put them in the truck. You all done in here?" Noah asked and I nodded a silent yes. I take one last look at the house I grew up in and got in the truck. As we drove away I had to remind myself that I had to remember everything the way it was three days ago with my dads smiling and laughing.

When we arrived back at the school Sue was not happy. There was a lot of yelling quite a bit of it about us being as stupid as Mr. Shue's hair for bringing another person. I agreed fully but didn't say anything because Sue had made it clear she hated suck ups. The yelling stopped after awhile thankfully and we gave everyone their things. It had felt good seeing everyone happy and for awhile it had felt like we were normal kids looking at photo albums until of course they asked to see mine. After looking through a few of my photos they had asked where my mom was and who was the other man in the photos was he an uncle? So I told them about my dads and how I never met my birth mother and father and now probably never will. I haven't been asked about my mother since.

Sue had been right about bringing Finn to the school. He wasn't very truthful to us he told a lot of lies at his short time at the camp. He so far in this war (yes it is a war) is my biggest regret but when Noah found out about the lies it broke him, it broke something in him that we're not sure we'll ever be able to fix and that dear reader scares me more than anything I have seen in this war.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Love thePhantomofCraighead.**_

_**-^-.**_


	6. The Tattoo

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't update for like ages I was kind of busy and fanfiction wouldn't let me up date sorry I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. This is dedicated to everyone who spends time reading this story thanks so much guys. This is something a little different it's from Finns point of view but don't worry it's the only chapter I plan on using his pov. **_

_**Chapter 6: The Tattoo. **_

Finn Hudson quarterback, it was something from my old life, the life I had before the man in the grey Sudan came into my life. He offered me a choice at the time I thought it was simple, get this weird tattoo or he'll kill my family and make me watch. I chose the tattoo. He killed my family anyway - indirectly and months later. But not only did I have to watch; I was the one who did it. The tattoos design makes no sense to someone out of the order; it's a blood red musical note with a dagger behind it in a black shield.

When the opportunity came I joined forces with that kid with the Mohawk and the girl who makes me feel ill every time she looks in my eyes its like something in my reprogramming stuffed up and I'm afraid of something other than my superiors.

It was a simple plan no one suspects a zombie to look like an ordinary human they expect blood, guts and brains so that's what we gave them. There's another branch of zombies out there though the ones like me who are normal. Well as normal as you can be with super strength and a healthy love of human brains. We don't go full zombies unless a chip that's embedded into the back of our necks activates and trust me you don't want to be around when that happens, or you'll turn out like my family cold and dead.

That chip has made me do horrible things and lie like there's no tomorrow but I can live with it because the perks are great. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is Sue Sylvester and Rachel Berry finding out about my lies because like I said before Rachel Berry is the only thing other then my superiors that I'm afraid of and Sue Sylvester? Sue Sylvester has a big gun.

_**Sorry it's so short I honestly have to start doing homework and to make up for it I'll try to write a longer chapter tomorrow.**_


End file.
